


水晶王子

by darkpearl1945



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpearl1945/pseuds/darkpearl1945





	水晶王子

琴房内，裴珍映坐在长椅上，侧身用天真的眼神看着立在旁边的金小樱。裴珍映身穿一身白色的衣服，看上去就像是白马王子一样。金小樱取出一顶水晶做的王冠，戴在裴珍映头上，水晶在裴珍映精致的小脸之上显得尤为璀璨。灯光流过水晶王冠透露出晶莹的色彩，裴珍映此时仿佛是漫画里走出的男主角。

“珍映xi，真帅哦。”金小樱笑着夸赞裴珍映道。

“怒那，怒那真会开我的玩笑。”裴珍映偏了偏头。

“今天就让怒那开珍映xi更大一点的玩笑好不好？”金小樱用调侃的表情渐渐靠近裴珍映。

“怒那……怒那想怎么样都可以哦。”裴珍映垂眼看向前方的钢琴。

“珍映xi弹钢琴给怒那听嘛。”金小樱从背后抱住裴珍映，把裴珍映的双手放在钢琴的琴键上。钢琴除了琴键都是透明设计的，在灯光的映射下像是水晶一般。裴珍映开始了手下的演奏，他一边弹，把头挨在他头边的金小樱一边在他的脸颊上亲吻，直到一曲终了。

弹完琴，金小樱把裴珍映推倒在长椅上，裴珍映靠着硬邦邦而且狭窄的长椅喘了喘气。金小樱亲吻裴珍映的颈项，一路往下，用舌头玩弄裴珍映的乳头，这种征服一个纯洁无瑕的王子的感觉令她极为满足。裴珍映呜咽了一声，躺在长椅上任由身体被金小樱摆布。

金小樱扯下裴珍映的裤子，用两胸之间的缝隙挤压裴珍映的性器，积压得裴珍映的性器越来越硬，“珍映xi，真的好可爱。”金小樱笑着夸奖道。

“啊啊啊……呜呜呜……嗯嗯嗯……”裴珍映闭了闭眼发出连声的呻吟。

金小樱改而用腿夹弄裴珍映的性器，让裴珍映达到高潮。“射吧，射出来吧。”她调戏地笑着说道。

“噗”地一声，裴珍映的精液喷洒了出来。“怒那，你好坏。”裴珍映双手捂着脸说道。

金小樱把裴珍映翻过身来，用手指插入裴珍映的后穴做扩张，被手指刺激到内壁的裴珍映“嗯嗯”两声叫了出来，觉得舒服又忍不住想要更多，“怒那，扩张足够了，现在我不要这个，我要大点粗点的……”

金小樱抽出手指。金小樱把裴珍映的身子提上来，把他的上半身放在琴键上，下半身还是流连在长椅上。裴珍映身下瞬速发出动听的声响。裴珍映羞耻得低下头，“怒那你怎么可以这样？太坏了。这太羞耻了。我也是要面子的，好吧？”

“你就是适合这样哦，漫撕男。让怒那听听你高潮的琴声吧。怒那这就满足你来了。”金小樱从袋子拿出双头龙，一头插在自己的阴道里，一头插在裴珍映的后穴里，然后，她在裴珍映身上动了起来。

“啊！”裴珍映被捅到的时候痛出了声，但很快痛苦的感觉就变成了舒服的感觉，“嗯哼……好舒服……”裴珍映享受地扭动了几下身子，马上令身下的琴键发出了声音，“哇！”太羞耻了。裴珍映低下了头。

裴珍映扭的这几下扭到了双头龙的另一边，“啊！舒服。”金小樱感受着阴道深处传来的快感，舒服地发出感叹。金小樱更加积极起来，猛烈地在裴珍映身上前后抽动，硬物在她体内横冲直撞的快感令她舒服得仿佛升天。

金小樱用双头龙在裴珍映的体内前后不停地抽抽插插，终于，两人一起到达了高潮。那一瞬间，裴珍映扒在了钢琴上令钢琴发出了最美妙的声响。金小樱将双头龙从两人的身体里取出来。

金小樱把裴珍映带到浴室里帮裴珍映清洗身体，也清洗了自己的身体，然后两人方离开。


End file.
